Funbari Princess
by Micelle
Summary: One day Jun got bored and decided to teach the girls about dressing up and putting make-up on... ALL the girls including Anna. What would be the boys reaction to this... one-shot YohAnna and a little RenPiri


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. The characters all belongs to Hiroyuki Takei.

I just came up with this plot while writing another fic of mine entitled "Yume to Yakusoku." Since I can't put this there I decided to make another fic...

**Funbari Princess**

The gang was having one of those reunions once more. Somehow during these reunions the boys always separate themselves from the girls. But it was not a bad thing though. They would rather have separate groups than to listen to what the other group is talking about.

The boys were outside ever since morning. It was a usual afternoon at the onsen but somehow it was not as quiet as it usually is. There was giggling in the air... the girls seemed to be having some fun.

Jun decided to teach Pirika and Tamao how to put on make up. Somehow she was bored and so she decided to teach the two girls some womanly stuff.

Jun also dressed Tamao a little. Her usual shirt-and-pants look was masking her real beauty. Pirika already looked cute in her choice of dress so there was no need to change her outfit.

Pirika looked lovely after what Jun did.

"I wish I can go out in dates with this." Pirika said as she studied herself in front of a full-length mirror.

"Why not?" Tamao said happily.

"Looking like that... I think your brother might have a harder time keeping boys away from you." Jun said teasingly.

Pirika then laughed with Jun.

Tamao then looked around. There was another girl with them inside the house and yet she didn't join in their fun.

"Where's Anna-san?" Tamao asked.

"I bet she's in front of the TV again." Pirika said as she studied herself even more.

"Let's try to invite her then." Jun suggested.

Pirika and Tamao looked at Jun incredulously.

"She would never agree in something like this." Pirika said at once.

Tamao looked down and fidgeted.

"Besides... It's scary to invite her."

Jun just giggled.

"Let's just try. Ok?" Jun said as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"Fine. But don't blame us for being disappointed." Pirika said as she followed Jun.

Tamao followed as well. The TV was just in the next room. When they got there they instantly saw Anna. She was lying on the floor. Her eyes were directed at the TV while her hand was getting some chips from the bowl resting in front of her.

"Anna-san." Tamao called.

Anna didn't even bother to look at them. "What?"

Tamao instantly hid behind Jun. Pirika just rolled her eyes.

"We were playing a bit and maybe you could join us." Jun asked with a cheerful smile.

"I don't want to join your foolish games." Anna said coldly.

"See? I told you." Pirika said.

"That's too bad... I think among all of us Anna is the prettiest." Jun said with a sigh.

Anna's eyebrows then twitched a bit. She then turned the TV off. She then stood up.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"_Jun-san is so amazing."_ Pirika thought looking at Jun.

Anna then turned and finally saw what Pirika and Tamao looked like. Instantly she was shocked.

"Are you two going out? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I was teaching them how to dress and put make up on... do you want to join us?" Jun said.

"Me?" Anna said. But somehow her voice was not like her usual tone.

Anna then bowed a bit and looked at the floor. Somehow she was hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

Tamao tilted her head.

"I can't... probably... are you serious?" Anna said.

Tamao then bowed a bit to try to look at Anna's face.

"Miss Anna... are you blushing?" Tamao asked.

"Blushing! How could you possibly say that?" Anna said folding her arms in front of her.

Pirika then smiled slyly.

"You also want to look pretty... like us... right?" Pirika said teasingly.

Jun finally understood Anna's reaction. It seemed her plan had succeeded.

"I am already pretty. I do not need frilly dresses and make up." Anna said turning her back to them.

Jun then raised her eyebrow. She won't go down like this easily.

"I bet Yoh would like to see you looking like a girl once in a while. Right Tamao?"

Tamao seemed confused. It looked like she was the only one who cannot understand the situation.

"But I think Master Yoh already..."

Pirika then noticed that Tamao was not helping and so she instantly covered the prophetess' mouth.

"I think Yoh would find Tamao cute if he would see her like this." Pirika said playfully.

Tamao instantly blushed. Anna stiffened.

"Well..." Anna then said. The other three then looked at Anna.

"I think men are mindless... they're always like that." Anna said.

Pirika and Jun exchanged wicked looks. Tamao then started to tap Pirika's hand. The Ainu was still holding her and she was already suffocating. Pirika then let go of Tamao.

"Sorry..." Pirika muttered as Tamao was catching her breath.

"So what do you say Anna?" Jun asked once more.

"Well... I don't need that anyway... but that doesn't mean that I would not try it."

Jun knew it was her victory.

It was already noon when the boys arrived. They had already bought the ingredients for tonight's dinner. Ryu instantly dashed to the kitchen to place the ingredients inside the refrigerator.

"We're home!" Yoh announced when they had arrived.

Ren, Manta and Horohoro followed behind him. They noticed that no one was answering. Ryu emerged from the kitchen.

"They're not in here Master Yoh." Ryu said.

"We're home! Pirika!" Horohoro called.

When no one answered Horohoro started to scratch his head.

"That's odd... she usually answer right away." Horohoro said.

"Neesan!" Ren called. He knew his sister was here as well.

The five boys then came in and went towards the main room but they weren't there. Even Anna was not in front of the TV.

"Could they be outside?" Yoh asked.

The four then heard footsteps running down the stairs. Everyone's head looked up. They seemed to be upstairs.

"Wait! Wait." It was Jun's voice.

Jun then entered the common room and saw the boys there.

"Could everyone stay here for a while?" Jun said.

"What's happening 'neesan?" Ren asked.

"We just have something to show you. So I hope you could stay here for a while." Jun said.

Yoh then sat on the floor.

"Sure." He said.

Ryu also sat beside Yoh. Manta sat down as well. Horohoro followed too since he doesn't really have a choice. Ren looked suspiciously at Jun before sitting with Yoh and the others.

"Thank you." Jun said with a smile.

"Anything for you Miss Jun." Ryu said with arms spread wide.

"Oh shut up. That's my sister you're hitting on." Ren shouted.

Jun just ignored Ryu and started to go outside.

The boys were facing the door. Yoh looked happy. Manta was also eager to see what they will to show them. Horohoro looked bored. Ren looked suspicious. Ryu looked... like your usual Ryu.

The boys then heard some giggling. Horohoro knew it was Pirika; he knows that voice wherever it may be.

"I didn't agree to this." Yoh then heard. It was Anna but somehow her voice was different from the usual.

"I wonder what they are up to." Manta asked.

"Whatever it is... it seemed fun." Yoh said with that sheepish grin.

The door then opened. Jun entered and smiled at everyone.

"Ok... that was quite troublesome." Jun said looking at the door. She then looked at the boys and smiled.

"First off... Pirika-chan."

The door then slid open. Pirika then stepped inside. She was blushing a bit but she still went on with it.

Everyone was just shocked.

Pirika had her long azure hair tied in a pony. She was wearing a baby pink blouse with a short checkered skirt. Her make up was light but there was a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Her lips were also pink but it was only light. Pirika's lips were already pink so Jun didn't add too much lipstick anymore.

Horohoro then lifted two thumbs up.

"That's my sister!" Horohoro shouted proudly.

Ryu then stood up. He was already approaching Pirika when Horohoro noticed. He instantly stopped the man from getting nearer. Manta also helped.

"Don't come near her! YOU PERVERT!" Horohoro shouted.

"PIRIKA-CHAN!" Ryu shouted.

Yoh just laughed.

Pirika then looked at Ren. She blushed a bit. He was not reacting at all.

"What the-" Ren muttered.

Ryu and Horohoro stopped what they were doing and looked at Ren.

Ren then fell on the floor.

"WAH! HE FAINTED!" Horohoro shouted.

Jun and Pirika went to Ren. Yoh and the others also checked Ren.

Ren was as red as a tomato but he was unconscious.

He then started to come around. The first face he saw was Pirika. He instantly sat up.

"I'm okay! OK!" Ren said as he bowed trying his best to hide his face.

Jun finally understood what happened. She then went towards the door while giggling.

"Are you okay?" Yoh asked.

"None of your business!" Ren shouted.

Pirika then sat carefully beside Horohoro. Horohoro was still stopping Ryu.

"Pirika-chan!" Ryu said while reaching towards Pirika.

"I tell you! STOP IT RYU!" Horohoro shouted.

Ren then stood up. His sword suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You dare touch her and you're dead." Ren said pointing his sword at Ryu.

Ryu then went away. Horohoro looked confused while Yoh was laughing. Ren then sat beside Yoh.

Pirika blushed a bit. It seemed that Ren liked what Jun did to her.

"Now can we move on? You boys are really interesting." Jun said with a smile.

Ren crossed his arms in front of him and bowed once more. He was blushing again and it was really obvious.

"The next one is Tamao." Jun said.

The door then slid open. Ryu was already waiting for this one. However, no one was there.

"I'm sorry... but I think I can't go inside." Tamao said.

Jun then noticed that Tamao was hiding. Pirika then stood up and marched outside. She then started to pull someone.

"Come on! It's not as bad as you think." Pirika said as she pulled Tamao.

Finally everyone saw Tamao.

"TAMAO-CHAN!" Ryu suddenly shouted. Horohoro instantly froze Ryu.

Pirika then sat beside Horohoro.

"What do you think oniichan?" Pirika asked cheerfully.

Tamao was wearing a white long sleeve. She also had a black vest on. Her dark pants were now replaced by a red skirt that's up to her knees.

"Wow." It was Yoh who said that.

"I always knew that you were beautiful Tamao." Yoh commented innocently.

Tamao blushed at once.

"Thank you master Yoh." Tamao blushed even more.

Horohoro was just agape. It was just like Ren without the fainting part.

Ryu was now burning. The ice was slowly melting.

"Tamao... ten out of ten." Ryu said.

Tamao was now blushing.

Now Ryu was having a hard time who to chase. Tamao or Pirika. Horohoro and Ren were on the guard though.

Jun then peeked outside.

"She's not here?" Jun asked.

Tamao then stopped blushing.

"Oh no..." She said. "It's because of me."

"What do you mean?" Pirika asked.

"Because master Yoh... commented... and because of that." Tamao said, tears started to well up in her ears.

Yoh then stood up.

"Then it's because of me." Yoh said. He then looked at Tamao.

"You look pretty so don't cry, ok." Yoh said patting Tamao a bit. "I'll get her."

"Thank you Master Yoh."

"I'm planning that maybe we should go out to eat... but I think..." Jun said.

"Yeah... I was planning to go out with the white boots too." Pirika said disappointedly.

"No. Don't cancel your plans. You can go first. We'll catch up." Yoh said.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should go talk to Anna as well." Jun said.

Yoh shook his head. He then smiled at Jun.

"We'll catch up." Yoh said.

He then left the room.

Anna was inside her room. The dress that Jun gave her was on the floor. She had washed her face and was wearing a bathrobe.

She was looking outside. _'No matter how much I change my clothes... I can't be cute.'_ She thought with a sigh.

She then heard a knock.

"I have told you Jun. I don't want to play anymore." Anna answered.

"It's me." Yoh answered.

Anna then shot a murderous glare at the door.

"What do you want?" Anna asked coldly.

"Well... Jun said we're going to eat outside. Her treat." Yoh answered outside the door.

Anna then looked down.

"I think you would rather have dinner with Tamao than with me." Anna answered.

Yoh didn't answer for a while. Anna clenched her fist. She was right.

"May I come in?" Yoh then said.

"The door wasn't locked." Anna answered.

The door then opened slowly. Yoh came in. The room was dark but the moon shining outside the window was enough illumination for him to see Anna by the window.

Yoh then closed the door behind him. He walked a bit and noticed some clothes on the floor.

"Why did you take those off?" Yoh asked.

"I don't like them." Anna answered harshly.

Yoh then knelt down and studied the clothes.

"It might look good on you." Yoh said.

Anna looked at Yoh and raised her eyebrows.

"I won't be cute... no matter how hard I try. It is how you present yourself...not how you dress. I don't act cute." Anna explained.

Yoh then stood up once more.

"You don't need to act cute... you're already cute the way you are." Yoh said gently.

Anna looked murderously at Yoh but her fiancé was just smiling at her. Anna then stood up.

"You think I am cute?" Anna asked seriously.

Yoh nodded stiffly. He was really expecting to be hit anytime now.

Good thing it was dark inside. Anna was afraid that Yoh might see her blushing but she was confident on the darkness.

"But I would want... to see you... in... in that dress."Yoh said quietly. Now he knew he was digging his own grave.

Anna didn't hit him though.

"Pick the dress up." Anna ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Yoh then picked the clothes on the floor. Anna took them.

"Now turn around." Anna ordered again.

Yoh happily obliged. He then turned around and even though Anna didn't order it he also closed his eyes.

Anna then started to take off the bathrobe. She then put on the clothes Jun gave her. She knew that Yoh would not turn around without her orders. She knew how her fiancé respected her as a woman... that was why she doesn't feel awkward dressing behind him.

"You could turn around now." Anna said.

Yoh did turn around but his eyes were closed. Anna noticed it at once.

"I know that I may not be as cute as Tamao nor Pirika... but..." she said, blushing a bit.

Yoh then opened his eyes.

She was wearing a one-piece peach-colored dress. The sleeves were long. On her waist there was a red ribbon tied around it. The end of the sleeves and the collar had laces on it. Anna's hair was in disarray but it looked perfect anyway.

Yoh smiled.

"You're not cute." Yoh said.

Anna was not surprised though... but somehow it hurt.

"You're beautiful..." Yoh continued.

Anna was surprised on that one. She then looked at her fiancé. He was smiling like the usual but this time his smile was warmer and gentler.

"You're more beautiful than anyone else." Yoh said gently.

"You're saying that because you don't want me to kill you." Anna said harshly.

Yoh then chuckled.

"Yeah I don't want you to kill me." Yoh said, "But what I said is true though."

Anna then lifted her eyebrow.

"You don't think that Tamao is cuter than me?"

Yoh then knelt and bowed down.

"No... you're my only princess."

"Good." Anna said quite satisfied by the way Yoh was acting.

"Now... can we eat dinner with everyone else?" Yoh asked while standing up again.

"Sure... Just don't you dare sit beside Tamao." Anna clarified.

Yoh laughed.

"I don't think I can... Ryu and Horohoro would be around her all night."

"Good."

So the two then started to go down as soon as Anna fixed her hair. Everyone had dinner outside. Yoh was right. Ryu was around Tamao and Pirika all night. Horohoro was busy protecting Tamao and Pirika from Ryu. Ren was also helping by going in between Pirika and Ryu. But Horohoro noticed it finally and now he was guarding Pirika from both Ren and Ryu. Manta was talking with Tamao. He was not as perverted as Ryu so Horohoro thought it was safe.

Jun was just happy. She was really enjoying what she did.

Yoh and Anna were at the back of the group. They were watching everyone.

"I was wondering... where Ponchi and Konchi are... they would love all this." Yoh said.

"I made sure they would not bother us. Horohoro is already having a hard time with Ryu alone." Anna said.

Yoh then looked at Horohoro.

"You're right." Yoh said with another sheepish grin.

OOC? Nah... I don't think so... Anna has her soft and jealous side... read the manga... she was the one saying 'I love Yoh...' and things like that all the time and she even got jealous with Yoh and Silva. And Yoh is like that sometimes. But I imagined the fanfic happening after the anime though... I like Horohoro better in the anime since he and Pirika are closer on the anime than on the manga...

Oh well that's what I think though... but how about you? So please review.

I hope you like this...

Thank you very much for reading and I hope that you would review as well.


End file.
